hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Blood
Dialogue |-|Bonded to Rex= Introduction Option 1 (Dagas +1000 Trust) Option 2 (Dagas +900 Trust) |-|Bonded to Nia= Introduction Option 1 (Dagas +1000 Trust) Option 2 (Dagas +900 Trust) |-|Bonded to Mòrag= Introduction Option 1 (Dagas +1000 Trust) Option 2 (Dagas +900 Trust) |-|Bonded to Zeke= Introduction Zeke :"OK, wow, this is something else. You'd better be happy now, Dagas!" Dagas :"Hmm... To be frank, it does not live up to my expectations. I must doubt the tasted of the one who deemed this very spectacular." Brighid :"But surely you must agree that it's not terrible?" Dagas :"Well... Perhaps a commoner would find it agreeable." Brighid :"Wha- Excuse me? Commoner?" Dagas :"Oh, don't take it so hard. It is only natural that I should possess more exacting sensibilities than your like." Tora :"So we should look for prettier place to make Dagas happy happy?" Dagas :"Your kindness is wasted on me. The manner of spectacular view I seek is not something one can simply happen upon. I wouldn't want to waste your precious time." Poppi α :"Poppi have question for Dagas." Dagas :"You may speak." Poppi α :"Why Dagas always such negative?" Tora :"It true, Dagas always look like he not caring. Always acting high and mighty, but never seem motivated!" Dagas :"Your expectations seem misguided. Why should one such as myself be forced to expend precious energy?" Poppi α :"In battle, it important to act like life is on line." Tora :"It true! Need to give all in battle or might end up food for monsters!" Dagas :"Then that would be my Driver's negligence, would it not? In which case, it is the Driver who needs to be thoroughly motivated. It makes no sense that I should give my all while my Driver is lacking." Tora :"Big shock! Tora never heard argument like that before!" Brighid :"My, I really had no idea that a Blade could think that way. I don't have the words..." Option 1 (Dagas +1000 Trust) Zeke :"You really lord it over everyone, huh." Dagas :"Of course I do. I am the ruler of a nation." Zeke :"Come again?" Tora :"Dagas ruler of country? First Tora hear of it!" Brighid :"A Blade can't be a king. That's not possible." Dagas :"To be precise, I was King before I became a Blade. Properly speaking, it is a crime for a mere Driver to wield one of my standing. But it'd be more terrible yet if my Driver were to perish in battle, so I endure this humiliation with magnanimity." Pandoria :"But hang on... There's no way you can still have your past memories!" Dagas :"Whether I have memories or not is insignificant. What matters is that I was, without a doubt, a ruler. No doubt someday you will come across vestiges of my once great reign." Pandoria :"Ohhh boy." Dagas :"It is I who should be displeased. But to my good fortune, I now understand something. I had long wondered why you did not show me the respect I should rightfully command. To think that you had not recognized my noble lineage, my kingly presence... But now you see, yes? It is beneath me to exert myself in service to you. I will apply my full capabilities only when I myself see fit. Until such time, I trust you will take care of all menial tasks. Are we clear on that? Good. Now do not bother me with trifling issues any longer." Zeke :"Oooo...kay then?" Option 2 (Dagas +900 Trust) Zeke :"I've had enough. Toodles, Dagas." Dagas :"What?! You wish to expel me?! A mere retainer wishes to abandon their king?" Zeke :"Come again?" Tora :"Dagas ruler of country? First Tora hear of it!" Brighid :"A Blade can't be a king. That's not possible. '''Dagas' :"To be precise, I was King before I became a Blade. Properly speaking, it is a crime for a mere Driver to wield one of my standing. But it'd be more terrible yet if my Driver were to perish in battle, so I endure this humiliation with magnanimity." Pandoria :"But hang on... There's no way you can still have your past memories!" Dagas :"Whether I have memories or not is insignificant. What matter is that I was, without a doubt, a ruler. No doubt someday you will come across vestiges of my once great reign." Pandoria :"Ohhh boy." Dagas :"It is I who should be displeased. But to my good fortune, I now understand something. I had long wondered why you did not show me the respect I should rightfully command. To think that you had not recognized my noble lineage, my kingly presence... But now you see, yes? It is beneath me to exert myself in service to you. I will apply my full capabilities only when I myself see fit. Until such time, I trust you will take care of all menial tasks. Are we clear on that? Good. Now do not bother me with trifling issues any longer." Zeke :"Oooo...kay then?"